Battlefield Wiki:Chat/Logs/08 October 2012
17:56 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 17:56 -!- Sactage has joined Special:Chat 17:57 -!- USMC Lance has joined Special:Chat 17:57 WHAZZZZZZZZZZZ UP 17:57 The song on my userpage is nice huh 17:57 ? 17:58 !updatelogs 17:58 Sactage: Logs updated (Added 7 lines to log page). Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 17:59 Thats six minutes? 17:59 6 minutes right? 18:00 I'm not sure 18:05 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 18:05 Ohai 18:09 Chat Died 18:22 no, it's 1 hour 18:59 -!- Qw3rty! has joined Special:Chat 19:01 -!- Sactage has left Special:Chat. 19:01 huh 19:02 hi 19:02 Hey buddy 19:02 Yooo 19:02 Whats good? 19:02 Qwerty 19:03 huh 19:03 http://codfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/The_War:_Operation_Phantom_Fury 19:03 Read that 19:03 I created it 19:03 I haven't finished it though 19:04 -!- Vidmas7er has joined Special:Chat 19:04 Hey buddy 19:04 Oh yay, URL is back. =D 19:04 Hows it goin 19:04 Hey. 19:04 Not bad, hbu? 19:04 Pretty fine 19:05 So you had school today right? 19:05 I think 19:05 Nope. 19:05 Yay me too 19:05 :D 19:06 :D 19:06 So 19:06 no escuela hoy. 19:06 Can't wait to the group started Vid 19:07 to have the group started 19:07 I wish I could join you guys, but I got the Xbox. lol 19:07 Hey Qwerty 19:07 lol sucks 19:07 HEY 19:08 One good thing: WARFIGHTER BETA WARFIGHTER BETA 19:08 Will talk to Slopijoe about it 19:08 Yeah you are one lucky guy 19:08 lol 19:08 Qwerty did you read the story I wrote? 19:08 Its true 19:09 i dont read fanfics 19:09 It ticked me off that EA released it just for 360 19:09 Same. 19:09 Just to make "some extra money" 19:09 Like really? 19:10 I agree. 19:10 I pre-ordered Moh WF on the PS3 and I can't get the beta 19:10 ? 19:10 How fucking stupid is that? 19:10 I was actually looking forward for the MoH: Warfighter beta to come out on the PC. 19:10 You have a good gaming PC huh 19:11 Yeah. 19:11 I assumed it was going on the PC, since Frostbite 2 is a god on PC 19:11 Can't wait till I get my new laptop 19:11 $850 19:11 Although it crashes a lot because of my faulty hard drive. 19:11 lol 19:12 I just bought a new hard drive for it a couple of days ago, 500 GB. But when I put it in, IT SAID 8.30 GB AYFKM. 19:12 lol mest up 19:12 8.30 GB can barely fit BF3. 19:13 True 19:13 I could get a super-expensive PC but 19:13 Like those that are like 3000 19:14 Yea. 19:14 Cuz I have a bank account 19:14 But I'm not old enough 19:14 To take money from 19:14 it 19:14 So it's a college/savings fund? 19:14 Yeah 19:14 My dad for a car 19:14 My dad said 19:14 for a car 19:15 Ah 19:15 I have like $5250 in there 19:15 Been saving up for three years now 19:15 But really?? 19:15 Am I gonna use the money in the future on college or a car?? 19:16 I plan on being a Marine after high school 19:16 Soooooo 19:16 I've thought about joining the military also. 19:16 Which branch? 19:17 Marines, but my friend who was in the military before keeps bugging me saying "JOIN THE ARMY. THE MARINES ARE ASSHOLES." 19:17 Hes retarded 19:18 The Army is much more dangerous first of all 19:18 I dunno about that, I mean he's got first hand experience. 19:18 My brother is a Marine 19:18 He has first hand experience 19:18 Ah. 19:19 In the Army, you do much more land based missions which means you a higher chance of being killed by an IED or something 19:19 Cuz the Army is the main combat branch of the military 19:20 But don't get me wrong, the USMC is almost just as dangerous 19:20 Yeah 19:20 My brother 19:21 told me about guy who got his legs blown off 19:21 in Afghanistan 19:21 Whoa 19:21 My brother hasn't been there but he said he would volunteer if he had the chance 19:22 by an IED 19:22 His legs blown off by an IED 19:25 T-High ‏@Mr_10Til9 19:25 I pulled a Mitt Romney sticker off a car today…..#ThugLife 19:25 lol 19:25 Fuck that old hag Mitt Romney 19:26 lol\ 19:26 lulz 19:27 The only reason he is running is so that he doesnt have to pay more taxes from Obama 19:27 ^ 19:27 ^^ 19:34 so 19:34 dat warfighter 19:43 dat warfighter 19:44 /) 19:47 Slow chat. 19:48 Yo 19:48 Some Arab came 19:48 Asking about some damn notification 19:50 http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Wiki:Chat/Logs/08_October_2012 URL Y U NO 19:55 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 19:57 I hope they never tell the Pyros gender or story 20:17 what 20:17 -!- SWATminifigGUY has joined Special:Chat 20:19 Good afternoon. 20:19 *tips hat* 20:19 *Returns in kind* 20:20 :3 20:20 Its a Team Fortress 2 thing 20:23 Aah, the FIM-92 Stinger. 20:23 Best weapon ever. 20:23 "FiM" hehe 20:23 IKR? 20:23 :P 20:45 Derp. 20:57 -!- PSKwhirled has joined Special:Chat 20:57 Good afternoon guys 20:59 yo 21:00 I just made up my own story for the pyro that actually goes with TF2s style kind of 21:00 Ohai 21:00 I never could come up with anything. 21:01 I just thought of him as some lolzy guy with the whole MtP update. 21:01 (Or girl) 21:01 Just use your imagination 21:03 No one knows. 21:03 But there is the whole, purse and photos of the spy thing. 21:05 My Pyro is Korean War veteran that earned a MoH during the Battle of Hill insert asian name here for taking a flare gun and killing millions of NK his service was then up and he decided to become a mercenary. He was the last person to join RED and BLU and they couldnt find a suit to fit his size or a mask that let people hear him talk. And the reason he has a purse in his locker is because Scout put it their for people to thing he was girl. He also has a strong dislike of the French. And he sees Pyroland whenever to much gas from his fires gets into his suit. 21:10 Oh hey. 21:10 URL has returned. 21:10 I just noticed. 21:11 yep 21:11 I wonder if he has the video thing know 21:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0dTbCErSc8 21:11 nope 21:14 What do you mean? 21:15 I love Star by the way. 21:15 I've watched him on YouTube for like, years. 21:15 In CoD wiki URL describes the video 21:15 And yes he indeed is a baws 21:15 Interesting 21:18 -!- Hello Losers has joined Special:Chat 21:19 heyllo 21:19 Hey HL 21:19 uk pls 21:19 btw ill do that community thing if i can whenever that is....tried to say on blog but computer glitched or aomwthing 21:25 HL PLZ 21:26 Lol 21:26 pls 21:26 I made that at like, 4 in the morning (EST) so, yeah. 21:26 heyllo 21:26 Large chat 21:26 Much 21:27 4 am EST time is like.....12 in CA correct? 21:27 large but dead 21:27 irony lol 21:27 4 PM 21:27 pls 21:27 http://www.teamfortress.com/bloodbrothers/ 21:27 1 21:28 I'm 3h behind you 21:28 ah 21:28 i was close 21:28 *inseerts "ill take it".jp* 21:28 Fail -------------------> http://s7.postimage.org/5pdaw9fxl/FAIL.png 21:28 It's 2:28 as of now. 21:28 Pretty easy to remember 21:28 How could I copy his loadout like that 21:29 Lance's 21:29 Then I Copied his others and put everything back 21:29 The way it was 21:32 How, what? 21:33 I copied Lance's loadout filled with locked items and premium camo 21:33 On acciedent 21:33 Oh 21:34 And yes I use "Better"Battlelog. 21:34 Do you? 21:34 Better as in...? 21:34 BBLOG 21:34 Ever Heard? 21:35 Again.... 21:35 What site are you talking about? 21:35 I mean, yeah, I know Battlelog, but what do you mean by better? 21:36 Here http://getbblog.com/en/download 21:36 Chrome supported 21:36 Addon 21:36 Ohhh 21:36 THat's kind of neat actually. 21:36 I use it 21:37 It even has integrated symthic. 21:37 And works in Battlelog 21:40 -!- UnchartedtoBattlefield22 has joined Special:Chat 21:40 Be back in a sec. 21:40 Example of intergrated symthic.-------------->http://postimage.org/image/amu03kprt/full/ 21:40 Hello 21:40 heyllo 21:40 OHAI 21:41 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 21:41 What are you guys talking about 21:41 Was talking bout Better Battlelog 21:42 Oh like how to report a hacker button and that stuff 21:42 No 21:42 An Add-On community driven for Battlelog. 21:42 Oh 21:42 Gtg 21:42 Has Symthic and Other goodies such as the OP being a flamer on a thread. 21:43 Or Hacked server monitors. 21:43 -!- PSKwhirled has joined Special:Chat 21:44 Wow that match went on for a looong time. 21:44 2 hours or so 21:44 So PSK are you gonna try it? 21:45 It doesn't seem to be installing. 21:45 Retry 21:45 I've Chrome 21+. 21:46 Beeep 21:46 IT's installed and active, but 21:46 what 21:46 Wow shift button, how do you work. 21:46 Well, hold on. 21:46 That akward moment when the sniper is the only class you have with a 2nd milestone and you always thought you were a terrible sniper 21:46 how do i shift 21:46 howdoesviddyspace 21:47 howdoigrammar 21:47 Yo what happened 21:47 I lost connection and shit 21:47 Guiding PSK through BBLOG thats all. 21:47 Thats happened for the Past 15 minutes. 21:47 oooooooooooooh 21:48 Wow 21:48 That was a long time 21:48 So 21:48 Ah, got it. 21:48 My user page has a nice theme song 21:48 Check it out if you wish 21:48 Not taking you hostage 21:48 or anything 21:48 lol 21:49 And then there's me. 21:49 Anyway, it seems to be working now. 21:49 What seems to be working now? 21:49 Lance MG36 got it's Extended Mags back 21:49 OH FUCK YEAH!!!!!!!! 21:49 BBLOG 21:49 Thats why I was a beast with the weapon in the past 21:50 Still a little bit though 21:50 You can put it back. 21:50 Ok I get it man 21:50 ANYWAYS 21:51 I hope Slopi joins the chat 21:51 Same here. 21:51 Soon 21:51 Improving my stats very slowly. 21:51 So we could talk about our new group 21:51 4 Months and + 60 SPM 21:51 mmmm 21:52 And yes I was that bad stat-wise 21:52 lol 21:52 It's like,7 in the morning. 21:52 He's probably going to school soon. 21:52 Its 5:53 PM where I live 21:52 and the best theme for a profile goes to me 21:52 http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours 21:52 No 21:53 i have off today so everybody, pls 21:53 You have the most boring 21:53 Plus he doesn't have Columbus Day in Japan. 21:53 went to baltimore....baltimore pls 21:53 yeah i doudt it 21:53 But I'm American 21:53 mgs2 theme> all of your themes 21:53 *links my profile* 21:53 Hell yeah 21:53 Please 21:53 Agreed 21:53 So I get Columbus Day 21:53 FAWK YEAH 21:53 I don't. :< 21:53 That is stupid. 21:53 :( 21:54 Im in US and I dont get fucking colubus day break 21:54 Luckily I have it. 21:54 FUCK THIS HIGH SCHOOL 21:54 YOUR TIGHT 21:54 supposedly......... 21:54 they might make columbus day no longer a holiday at some popint 21:54 THIS HIGH SCHOOL IS UN-PATRIOTIC 21:54 Exactly 21:55 Because people believe Columbus was not the first to discover America 21:55 Native Americans were already thered 21:55 there 21:55 NO WAY 21:55 Yes 21:55 And Vikings................ 21:55 :D 21:55 If it wasnt for Columbus's confused,cant read a map,cant define discoverd ass we wouldnt be out for mondays 21:56 (LOL) 21:56 Well I have no school 21:56 LUCKY ME 21:56 India 21:56 Seems legit 21:56 UMADBRO 21:56 chat y u no work....guess ill retype what i tried 21:56 FaceBook. Trust me, THEIR NOT YOUR FRIENDS! 21:56 SOO TRUE 21:56 the reason is because all that bad that came from him "discovering" MURICA 21:56 Thank You Alt 21:57 such as slave trade, millions of natives being wiped ouit, ect 21:57 People need to read my userpage 21:57 And understand what I am trying to say 21:57 Slavery and Forced gold 21:57 Alt 21:57 I laft mine after one week 21:57 left* 21:57 FB? 21:57 Yeah 21:57 Never made 21:57 ^ 21:58 At least me. 21:58 If anyone wanted to do such, they can just call or something. 21:58 I don't give a shit about FaceBook to be honest 21:58 facebook pls 21:58 moar drama and bs than actual socializing 21:58 They could put Two Girls and a Cup, I wouldn't care 21:58 I dont like most things that have social in the name or description 21:58 DEAD SERIOUS 21:58 I would, I'd leave in a heartbeat 21:59 You know what's funny about that? 21:59 My friend used to be picked on for having 20 friends. 21:59 Soo PSK you like BBLOG.? 22:00 HEY 22:00 Do you guys get like a electric feeling in your legs and then it goes numb? 22:00 FUCK NO 22:00 Thats happening to me right now 22:00 If you sit for a long time. 22:01 I can't feel my feet 22:01 It happened to mai legs for 10 FRICKEN MINUTES. 22:01 BED YOU SUCK 22:01 pls 22:01 Its goin away now 22:01 Just walk around for like 10 seconds or something 22:01 Now I could feel my feet 22:01 I fell down the stairs once because of that. 22:01 oh ya lol, i woke up half asleep the one day and i couldnt move my legs baerly for like two minutes....i was like wut 22:01 YO 22:02 My legs felt like jelly once 22:02 bbl 22:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JC4tZqXHig0 22:02 *everytime after sprints in handegg* 22:02 Handegg 22:02 yesh 22:02 It felt extremely tickalous and I couldn't walk for 5 minutes 22:02 for tose non MURICAN folks 22:03 In other languages, you call it American Football. 22:03 Well, some. 22:03 but seriously why do MURICANS call football footbal rather than *insert new name*? 22:03 you rarely use your feet 22:03 FUTBOL>FOOTBALL 22:03 ^ 22:03 i r back 22:03 opinion 22:03 Soccer is alright 22:03 I don't know 22:04 i prefer playing footbal but prefer watching futbol 22:04 I played a lot of sports including soccer 22:04 I don't even cable television 22:04 i dont even 22:04 :3 22:04 murican football can be boring at times because its like 3/4 waiting for play and 1/4 guy getting tackled after taking 2 steps 22:04 My feet feel funny again 22:04 meanwhile in futbol stuffs happening the whole time basically 22:04 SOCCER IS BORING HL 22:04 THEY NEVER SCORE 22:05 Thats what makes in interesting 22:05 1-2 AN EXCITING MATCH 22:05 oh yesh 22:05 Everyone plays 22:05 Just the same shit 22:05 Actually, yes. 22:05 same shiut= every sport 22:05 NEEDS MORE AZTEC BASKETBALL SOCCER HYBRID THING 22:05 OH YES 22:05 SACRAFICE WINNING TEAM 22:05 football is the same, just slightly different moves 22:05 How do you like boring sports? 22:05 Pretty good. 22:05 Baseball is a boring sport 22:05 Basketball is also boring 22:05 You STUPID QWERTY?? 22:06 Of course, that's an opinion. 22:06 They score every single play! 22:06 ok, ok, ok 22:06 i thinnk we can all agree that 22:06 That's why. 22:06 Almost evry single play 22:06 golf is the mmost boring sport 22:06 Games go like 120-90 22:06 Basket ball is boring because of that 22:06 When you score more, you get less interested 22:06 hence why shutouts are boring 22:06 The more scoring is rare, the more excitement you feel 22:06 ^ 22:07 I haven't seen any sports in months for the record, but Soccer is exciting to some because you know that each team is so good at playing, that no one can score. 22:07 And that it takes major effort. 22:07 In soccer you score the same way! 22:07 Ball - Area 22:07 ALL SPORTS ARE THE SAME 22:07 Case closed 22:07 needs moar nascar......live in the south, drinking beer while watching cars circle hundreds of laps in hopes r=they crash *lol steroetyping* 22:07 In b ball, you can dunk, lay up, jumpshot and etc 22:08 wat 22:08 Alley oop 22:08 in "b ball" you score too much 22:08 Bicycle Kicks? 22:08 Passes? 22:08 Corners? 22:08 So IT CAN BE INTERESTING QWERTY!! 22:08 Just ignore those 22:08 in soccer you can get a header, corss, oputside shot, chip or w.e its called, normal shot, off the bar, ect 22:08 PSK 22:08 and there are an amazing amount of tactics in soccer 22:08 Your just kicking a ball into a net 22:09 footballl 22:09 I even used to play basketball. 22:09 ytour just running straight 22:09 ^ 22:09 HL 22:09 HL, that's everything. 22:09 all sports are "boring" if thats your reasoning lance 22:09 Put ball into spot 22:09 Score point 22:09 OMG 22:09 ^ at psk 22:09 Golf, Tennis, whatever it may be. 22:09 You don't know anything about sports 22:09 ..... 22:09 Ball Spot Point Set Win 22:09 I'm telling you HL 22:10 needs moar wrestling....watch sweaqty men akwardly "mount: each other in weird signlets....oh yesh, me gusta *troll* 22:10 how do i spell 22:10 You know what really makes you happy? 22:10 Something you never see in "B ball" 22:10 Scoring a half field goal by myself 22:11 Do you do sports Qwerty? 22:11 I played soccer for 13 years 22:11 gawsh 22:11 ITS PLAY SPORTS PSK 22:11 i played for liek....4 i think? 22:11 Wow 22:11 played a variety of sports 22:11 Of all things, you pick on me for that. 22:11 13 is like... gawsh lol 22:12 >Enemy teams goalie punts the ball 22:12 >Ball comes straight too me 22:12 >No idea what to do with it 22:12 >Punt it back 22:12 ^ 22:12 then repate 22:12 >Ball flies into air 22:12 >Goalie cant see it 22:12 >Goalie runs up but overshoots 22:12 nothing happens 22:12 stalemate lol 22:12 >Score 22:12 I love you 22:12 uk psl 22:12 "Do you do sports?" LOL Thats like having sex with sports 22:12 pls 22:12 Lance, please. 22:12 cant spell pls 22:12 >Drop on knees from amazement 22:12 >Teammates congragulate me on the amazing goal 22:12 takes completly unperverted thing 22:12 Grass stain 22:13 makes it perverted 22:13 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 22:13 Fthat grass stain 22:13 Screw it, I'm standing. 22:13 When i was 8, i always used my face to stop the ball 22:13 So almost every game, i had a bloody nose 22:13 I remember when I was hockey goalie 22:13 DEAR GOD 22:14 You know what soccer has that other sports dont have? Riots 22:14 Hockey game? 22:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSD5e8s7RaI&feature=related 22:14 Basketball riots 22:14 People love soccer so much that they Riot when they lose. 22:14 lol, i would always stop the ball between my legs when i was goalie 22:14 not "between my ;legs" 22:14 like between my shins 22:14 lolsure 22:14 People love soccer so much they run across the field naked 22:15 Lol 22:15 it was like u8 soccer =3 22:15 Pucks hurt even eith the gear on 22:15 soccer 4 lyfe 22:15 or U9....round there 22:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNqr_b1e9pw&feature=related 22:15 uk pls 22:15 links...nothanqu 22:16 just shitteh music i imagine 22:16 Ehh 22:16 Its BAMF music 22:16 so beech pls 22:16 My songs are all female character themes. Argument invalid. 22:16 your bamf music= playing same emo hard metal/rock repatedly 22:16 lol psk 22:16 -_- 22:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCj75y5Nn2o 22:17 Even this 22:17 How is rolling stones emo? 22:17 emu 22:17 guns and roses>all oher similar groups imo 22:17 How is megadeth emo? 22:17 Lol 22:17 Song of my childhood V 22:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFRy9CLpC8U 22:17 *sees top comment of ps's video* 22:17 already wuting 22:17 Lolwut 22:17 I don't even read comments anymore 22:18 Song of my child 22:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek2zR6d3o24 22:18 *childhood 22:18 damn lag 22:18 just listened to snippet of psk's 22:18 nawt bad 22:18 thats like from 2008 22:18 My song is from 03 22:18 Lol 22:18 ergo, childhood 22:18 certianly not that ZZOMGJAPEENSESEANIMAEWITH20FTSROWNDSANDSPIKEYHAIR that tywin posts 22:19 That's where I get most of mine though. 22:19 Yep 22:19 Them fanworks 22:19 He is 1 of 4 anime buds on this wiki. 22:20 3 of 3 of the Steam bros 22:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHDr8Eq4m9Q am looking for this one metal gear solid song, found this 22:20 I was 5 or 6 when that song came out 22:20 It was epic 22:20 old people fighting 22:20 oh yesh 22:20 I mean, my userpage music is freaking called, "UFO Romance in the Night Sky"... 22:20 All arguments invalid 22:21 old people fighting sharing nedles with unkown substances inside them...HIDEO Y U NO TEACH AIDS PREVENTION 22:21 Well 22:21 You know 22:21 Murica 22:21 lol 22:21 Syringe My most used item in MGS 4 besides rations and holycrapiforgotthenameothatpyschecurethingy. 22:21 bawt 22:21 Oh 22:21 he is japaneese 22:21 point invalid 22:21 Yeah, I just realized. 22:21 so UK, youre 10? 22:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fdspMmKWnE 22:21 Im 14 22:21 Cause that song was released in 2007 22:21 2:40 22:22 "I was 5 or 6 when that song came out" 22:22 da da da dun dun da dun *cant simulate music with words* 22:22 But i remember this song always playing SvR 2007 22:22 Wait 22:22 oh yesh SVr 2007 22:22 Famous was in SvR2008 22:22 one of/ the best one imo 22:22 rest are just complete re-hahses 22:22 SVR? 22:22 What is this? 22:23 smackdown v raw 22:23 O_o 22:23 wwe 22:23 Oh 22:23 i used to watch it 22:23 It used to have the best soundtracks 22:23 brother gets games and i sometimes play em, 22:23 ^ at uk 22:23 they had really good music 22:23 lately its shit though 22:23 either no music or just like 3 entrance trakcs 22:23 As with hte reviews apparently. 22:23 the* 22:23 yeo 22:24 meanwhile in mgs....awsome orginal soundtracks in every game 22:24 Japan 22:24 I have best soundtracks 22:24 True 22:24 MGS 3 ehh noo FUU 22:24 I turned on 2vr 2012 *hears sountrack* 22:24 "WTF IS THIS SHIT" 22:24 The composers these I consider to be the bar no adays. 22:24 mgs3' s was good 22:24 now* 22:24 there* 22:24 How do I type 22:24 in all honestly it probally had the least but still 22:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rTufRpbdZg 22:25 Snake Eater (Song)sounded like a parody of James Bond. 22:25 FIFA 13 BEETA WEET KINECT *annoying ad is annoying* 22:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhRw3nE67aw oh yesh 22:25 Kinect 22:25 >Better 22:26 Wat 22:26 ODAT IS SUPERB. 22:26 HL I agree on your war has changed claim.(For Bf3) 22:26 The whole MGS4 opening parody. 22:26 ythanqu 22:27 i was wondering if anybody ever saw that let alone understood it lol 22:27 You know Admin replaces SOP 22:27 Admins are SOP. 22:27 yofcourse 22:27 DICE servers are snakes nanomachines. 22:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqQNMtU6U9U 22:28 Wait did he? 22:28 Oyeshhedid 22:28 Secret Commie 22:28 The whole dafaq cramp in Act 3 22:28 uk pls 22:28 the cursed-disturbed, has weird skull creature, screamo esch 22:29 FFS that is heavy metal with crap sprinkled. 22:29 The Guy 22:29 emo esche imo 22:29 i listen to some kinds of that music but how do you listen to nothing but that? 22:29 Looks like I'vw got to go. 22:29 PSK before you go 22:29 people limit their musical listening way to much 22:29 Yes? 22:29 Does BBLOG work. 22:29 Yeah. 22:30 nuuu 22:30 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 22:30 see ya 22:30 You like it? 22:30 FUU 22:30 TO LATE BOI 22:30 pls 22:30 ahh saved 22:30 From Ops 22:30 Aka UK 22:30 UK13 22:31 fawk ive got a headache atm 22:31 FUU HE LEFT. 22:32 True-----------------> http://images.wikia.com/battlefield/images/4/4c/True_story.jpg 22:34 thats on my talk page 22:34 your point is invalid 22:34 *profile page 22:34 FUU 22:35 I'm back people. 22:35 I had to do something. 22:36 O 22:36 Hl wen did you become mod? 22:37 couple weeks back 22:37 O 22:37 I'd dream of being one. 22:37 Its gonna be a few years until I become a mod 22:38 Same here. 22:38 Even though I have much more edits than HL 22:38 And me... 22:38 well im only a chat mod, not even trusted user....yet =3 22:38 Actually, like 1000 more than HL 22:38 well lance you have had multiple behavior issues,no? 22:38 He did. 22:38 Almost like Ramp. 22:38 You mean joking 22:39 emphasize on multiple 22:39 issues 22:39 like you people can't take a joke for shit 22:39 well you obviously havent stopped those "joking" issues that you have been told to stop and punsihed for on many occasionsa 22:39 I could bring George Lopez and joke about ya and ya would ban him 22:39 lol 22:39 Punished? 22:40 lol you funny bro 22:40 saying "someobdoy is a cunt, and there mom sucks somebodies dick" is not joking 22:40 It isnt a joke FFS. 22:40 let alone when its completly uncalled for and not funny in the slightest 22:40 Hell we were gonna ban you. 22:40 you have been banned multiple times 22:40 Alt 22:40 i consider that punished 22:40 Just shut up 22:41 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 22:41 OHAISKSLOVER 22:41 hello 22:41 Its funny to me 22:41 A NORMAL person would LMAO 22:41 sks is still a beast 22:41 wait wut 22:41 No one cares DiCe PWNed 22:41 says your niot in chat 22:41 wut is this 22:42 lol 22:42 wut 22:42 interwebs glitched 22:42 Lance http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=gvdf5n-zI14 22:42 meh, besides teh sks, M417!1!!!!1 22:42 Nope my ass LOL 22:42 and C4z!111!!!11 22:42 JIHAD QUADZZ 22:42 HL 22:43 Look at your username? 22:43 im few of the recons taht ptfo 22:43 wow hl left 22:43 Oh FUU 22:43 If I had a username like that on Halo wiki, they would ban the shit out of me! 22:43 is viddy still plyin mohw beta 22:43 Y 22:43 lol 22:43 He still is NOPE 22:43 ask viddy 22:44 hes an admin on halo wiki 22:44 i think 22:44 No he is offline. 22:44 Not playing 22:44 k 22:44 Battlelog says it all 22:44 well then, CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:44 Yo Imma about to flame you 22:44 lulwut 22:45 pls read rulz 22:45 OH FFS 22:45 lol 22:45 No FLAMING 22:45 lol 22:45 i didnt want to 22:45 And damn URL is away. 22:45 Calm down you cheesy motherfucker 22:45 lol 22:45 jk 22:45 CHRISS 22:45 where r you 22:45 Chris? 22:45 you need to be back on viddy 22:45 vidmas7er=chris 22:45 Oh 22:45 DiCePWNed 22:46 I thought he was Woona 22:46 wut 22:46 O thats a pony. 22:46 I was about to flame yo ass 22:46 woona=vidmas7er as well 22:46 BUT 22:46 read rulex pls 22:46 FaceDesk 22:46 Book FAce 22:46 Read your m*m's B**TY PLZ 22:47 FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 22:47 nice 22:47 I meant M&Ms 22:47 can url kick lance pls 22:47 oh god 22:47 He is an Admin 22:47 HL Y U LEAVE 22:47 he can still kick 22:47 Calm down I'm done 22:47 fine 22:47 One joke and ya crazy 22:47 y u flame? 22:47 Wow....... 22:48 After that we wont believe you. 22:48 Url will update logs 22:48 chan pwrs atcivte 22:48 wat r u doin 22:48 IMMA ABOUT TO FLAME YOU TOO ALT :D LOL I'm playing 22:48 I'M KIDDING 22:49 So calm big boi 22:49 stahp flayming 22:49 lance pls 22:49 I'M KIDDING 22:49 Can't you read? 22:49 u kiddeh k 22:49 God-damn 22:49 waut 22:50 No offence, but you type like crap 22:50 C'MON MAN! 22:50 i haz chan pwrs 22:50 Seriously we don't take this as jokes. 22:50 back 22:50 fine 22:50 blacker 22:50 hello 22:50 and brb 22:50 I'm black 22:51 FUU 22:51 great........ 22:51 Wow good for you........... 22:51 lance, we know ur black 22:51 LOL 22:51 U mad bro? 22:51 nope.avi 22:51 nope chuck testa 22:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=gvdf5n-zI14#t=1s 22:51 I thought so bro 22:51 mind readin abilities 22:52 ok tiam to replace avatar 22:52 See I type full, clear sentences unlike DiCePWNeD 22:52 Who the hell cares..... 22:52 Your mom does 22:53 :C 22:53 :( 22:53 welcome to teh interwebs 22:53 im back 22:53 didnt replace avatar 22:53 interwebs connection is toooooo slowwww 22:54 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 22:54 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 22:55 hyello 22:55 hello 22:55 What up 22:55 is chat dead with 7 ppl online? 22:55 Mother Yard 22:55 Hello 22:55 Noo 22:55 How to deal with a troll: 22:55 F U VID: GO die in a whole 22:55 Viddy: <3 22:55 F U VID: Im dead ass with you, you fucking hoo sexuel fruit basket. 22:55 Viddy: <333333333333333333 22:55 lol 22:55 back trolled 22:55 :3 22:55 ohai 22:56 yay not playin mohw 22:56 BUBBLE TEAS 22:56 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 22:57 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 22:57 Dice's coonection sucks 22:57 lol 22:57 my internets always horrible 22:58 hello? 22:58 is my internet working? 22:58 not needed 22:58 ok 22:58 Shiiit Negro, thats all you had to say! 22:58 i thought it failed or something 22:58 lol 22:58 cool story bro 2012 10 08